User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 95 - Evil Dread
Episode 95: Evil Dread Premise: The contestants dig up pieces of statues for their next challenge. Heather and Jo bicker over being team leader and a new personality emerges inside Mike. Challenge Based On: Can't Help Falling in Louvre Challenge: Dig up pieces and use them to assemble an international landmark (i.e. The Statue of Liberty and Big Ben) Winner(s): Heroic Hamsters Exiled: Sam Eliminated: Lightning, for his bad counting skills My Favorite Part: Heather and Jo bickering This is going to shock you guys, but my favorite episode this season is actually not Suckers Punched. It's Evil Dread. I found this episode to be REALLY funny. There were a lot of good jokes in this, and a lot of really funny ones at that. I found it absolutely entertaining to see Heather and Jo bicker over who was the better leader. As Heather would put it, "A team without a leader is like a horse without a head. It just runs around bilnd!" and then Gwen says, "I'm pretty sure a horse without a head can't run anywhere!" I also loved that scene when Heather and Jo were grabbing at the piece, the piece falls on Jo's foot, and then Jo pushes Heather in the crab pit. And I DID NOT see it coming from Heather when she hit Lightning with that shovel. Also gotta love Jo calling Lightning "Li-ability". Lightning stealing Jo's piece and then throwing another one at her, causing her to fall in the crab pit, was really hilarious. It was also pretty funny seeing him get hit with that plank and then getting knocked into the crab pit. That other scene when Courtney does was also hilarious. There was also a funny scene when Alejandro holds in a scream after getting clawed by that crab and then revealing in the confessional that his legs weren't asleep after all. "Cha cha cha, surprise!" Also, gotta love Jo calling him "leggy McLatin" and then telling Scott that she wants to enjoy his breakfast and saying, "That would require you to stop talking!". And there was also that hilarious scene when Heather ripped off Alejandro's eyebrow hair with the wax paper and then right after, Alejandro fawns over Heather in the confessional. And there was that scene when Sierra took pictures of Courtney while she was sleeping and another one when she was digging for Cody. Chef offering room service was also priceless. Classic Chef indeed ;). The build-up to Mal wasn't bad here either. There were only a few brief scenes that make me wonder what he's going to pull off next. It was also refreshing seeing Manitoba after a while. He's a pretty enjoyable personality to watch. And it's good to see that he's nicer to Zoey. Now, on the topic of Alejandro and Gwen. That moment kind of made me ship Alegwen! It would've been cool to see Alejandro and Gwen forming an alliance, but that one scene didn't really build up to anything in the episode. Lightning was a great source of comic relief in this episode, like when he digs in the water, kisses his biceps, shows relentless arrogance, and messes up on his counting. That's a conspiracy of bad counting right there! And then, sha-what?! He gets eliminated! And Gwen did pull a funny quote when she said, "Doesn't he ever sha-shut up?!" Overall, there is so much comedy and great plotlines opening up in this pretty awesome episode. Also, it seems that pretty often this season and especially in the next season, they keep using that same window-flip segue before the contestant takes the (whatever) of shame. That's only a small thing though. Category:Blog posts